Top man at the top of the totem pole
by Theresa471
Summary: Kate Beckett and the 12th precinct and other authorities are after the top man. Having to be bringing in cocaine and illegal weapons into New York City. Sequel to Operation: Drum Beat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: This is the sequel to Operation: Drum Beat**_

 _Top Man at the top of the totem pole_

 _Chapter One_

 _Three weeks after Operation: Drum Beat was finished with the authorities. A local fisherman having to be fishing off the pier for the past few hours. His line having been cast from his fishing reel started to have a problem with bringing in the heavy object. Either it was some sort of whopper fish or some junk he picked up from underneath of the Hudson river._

 _And since he was alone for the very early morning. With the sun just barely up and the temperatures starting to rise some what into the high 30's. Even for this time of the year just after the New Year's._

 _Steven Miller was able to finally pull in the object or rather it was a male's body face down some where in the early twenties. It'd look as if the body has been in the waters for the past few days ._

 _It was immensely important for Miller to not touch anything else. In order for him to call 911 and the police._

 _Inside of the Loft_

 _Captain Kate Beckett having to be coming out of the nursery. After waking early to check on her son Reece from inside of the nursery. Otherwise her husband Richard Castle having just woken from a busy few days with his writing. Came into the Kitchen area to make coffee for himself. Even though his wife is not supposed to have it nor liquor with having to be carrying the twins._

 _He was still delighted to see her carrying well. Even though her doctors kept pounding it into her brain about needing to gain a few more pounds. Even though Castle has to admit. She still looks beautiful never the less in his eyes. And having to be grateful she and himself are still alive and well in order to enjoy life once again._

 _It was at this particular moment for when the cell-phone left on the kitchen counter by his wife. Started to chirp with someone trying to call her. Castle is able to look at the caller I.D. showing it was the 12th precinct._

 _He needed to be determined on who it was exactly before calling for his wife. Since she'd left explicit orders not to be disturbed, unless it was extremely important._

 _"Castle." He says in his usual greeting._

 _"This is Ryan. I need to speak with Captain Beckett in regard to a body that was just found off the 42nd street Hudson River pier. It looks like either a drug over dose including a straight shot to the chest at close range." He revealed his information to Castle over the cell._

 _"I will get her right away Kevin, she's in the nursery taking care of Reece. I won't hang up." He says quickly before heading to get his wife inside._

 _And when he arrived inside. He was able to let her know that Ryan was on the phone, along with a shortened version of what is basically going on. Including what is to be determined on how to classified the new case._

 _A few moments later after making plans with the house keeper, the nanny and the next door neighbor to watch over Reece until his parents are able to come back home._

 _Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett were on there over to the crime scene._

 _And when they were able to arrive in Castle's Ferrari this time. The entire scene was filled with the crime scene unit, including the medical examiner Perlmutter having taken over for Lanie._

 _He and his staff were getting the body ready to be taken back to the morgue in order to do a autopsy. On just what exactly killed the young man name Frankie Anders aged 25 years of age. A basketball coach for the local Catholic School of Divide for the past three years._

 _Anders was an advocate prior to his three years. Protesting with getting rid of drugs and weapons off the streets. Either sold by the junkies themselves or the black market._

 _Even Captain Kate Beckett and Castle after reading his history file on the computer terminal back at the 12th precinct. While Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan were setting up the murder board inside of the bull-pen. And with a number of questions that needed to be asked with the start of the investigation._

 _Hopefully they won't be disappointed for when all of the answers start to roll in._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Top Man at the totem pole_

 _There was a flurry of activity going on inside of the bull-pen for the moment. While everyone were gathering up the information needed to discuss the case._

 _A brief report sent in by the medical examiner had shown that Anders died from a direct shot to the heart. With a 45 revolver even though his blood stream having to be etch filled with Cocaine and three others listed on the report._

 _Otherwise the one and only key factor. Having to found two other smaller bags inside of his black pants._

 _And when Ryan and Javier Esposito had come over with a report from the narcotics division. It'd stated there has been a rash of Cocaine found in four separate areas of the Tri-state area. The very same Cocaine having been stolen from the Woodlawn Furnace Company a little over a month ago._

 _Considered to the fact with Operation: Drum Beat over and done with. There jobs along with Hutchinson and Rollins, they knew that the stolen weapons and the cocaine would some how surface at some period of time._

 _And this was one of those times having found the one body in the Hudson River with a gun-shot wound and drugs in his system to prove it._

 _Beckett was shaking her head having read the report in the front of the murder-board. Even though Castle with his mind the way he things, would be staring out into space thinking about other options before deciding on speaking the detectives and his wife._

 _She didn't need to argue the fact that the evidence is there right in front of them. They just needed to know just who is actually behind all this._

 _But first things first. Captain Beckett needed to call the Police Commissioner and Inspector Victoria Gates in regard to what was found. Even though she suspects that they already know what exactly is going on with-in the department._

 _And she won't know anything at all. Until she does call them before she decides to move onto other business from inside of the bull-pen. Leaving it up to Javi, Ryan and Castle to figure it out for the moment._

 _"All right gentlemen I have calls to make. Just be sure to keep me abreast of the entire case." As she deadpan's her comments having to be waiting for a response from the trio talking softly among themselves for any type of ideas._

 _Beckett goes to leave for her office for now. Javi says to Ryan checking his cell-phone for any text messages either from his wife Jenny or his sources on the street, for when it comes to his different work-load cases._

 _The same can be said for Javi and his as well. Even though everyone he knows has been some-what quiet, as if they were all scare to come out from the cold to speak._

 _Leaving it mostly up to Richard Castle on order to come up with something from himself, Alexis or Hayley currently working at the P.I. Office._

 _"Gentlemen, you heard her. I tend to do something about it right now by calling Hayley. Maybe she is able to come up with something that we might be able to use. I would hate to see anyone else die because of those drugs and weapons."_

 _"I agree on your behalf Bro. Just be sure to let us know ahead of time. Before we get caught with out pants down with this case." He says before moving off quickly back to his computer terminal and work station_

 _Castle was able to give a slight chuckle before leaving the precinct without having to speak with his wife from inside of her office. Having to be extremely busy talking with the police commissioner with an earful for the moment._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Top Man at the totem pole_

 _But there was another body found later inside of an apartment. Some six miles from the law offices of Lehman & Brothers just outside of the Wall Street District. Secretary Johanna Benson's body was found face down inside of her apartment by the cleaning lady, coming in to do her twice a week chores for the secretary._

 _When the cleaning woman with the keys in her right hand came in. Right away she was able to tell something was differently wrong. Especially after she was told that no-one would be home with all of the lights turned on._

 _She wasn't able to tell on whether she was shot. But there were no crimson on the gray rug inside of the living room. Other than the fact she may have died from a drug overdose. For which she has a history of drug abuse from over the years._

 _It was at this particular moment she had no choice but to call 911 and the police. In order to find out just what is going on._

 _A moment later she was able to make the phone, even though she was shaking like a leaf with walking in on the horrible scene._

 _Once the call was made. Key officers in the investigation of Frankie Anders had gotten the call to come and check it out from the 12th precinct. After getting the autopsy report from Medical Examiner Perlmutter._

 _And now that Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito working on another murder case in the mean time. Some ten blocks away from the 911 call and the dispatch for them to head for the apartment._

 _They would be running themselves ragged trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. All of a sudden there was a rash of bodies with either being shot or drugged over-dosed._

 _There has to be some tie in with all of the clues pointing to the stolen Cocaine and weapons weeks ago._

 _However with the entire crime scene unit from the 12th precinct once again had there hands full with finding clues. Including checking the woman's body for any type of needle marks or anything else that just might be in her stomach contents._

 _And no doubt Perlmutter will no doubt to find the answers once, he's able to bring the body back to the morgue. Otherwise Castle, Alexis and Hayley were working extremely hard in his P.I. office looking for answers into the life of the first victim Frankie Anders._

 _Castle having to be inside of his secret office, had asked on whether Hayley was able to come up with any correlation with the coach or any other cases during the past few months._

 _Picking her head up from the computer terminal. She was able to tell him there was four other files on hand. That comes close to what she was basically looking for. And all of them involved with the misused of Cocaine, and other medical prescription drugs._

 _And what was really interesting was the fact all of the information was coming or being sent from the office of the Mayor's office. For where the Controller Mark Robertson has been in charge for all medical departments involving large doses of missing drugs from the Tri-State region hospitals._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Top Man of the totem pole_

 _"I just don't believe this BS." Castle says from inside of his secret office just after Hayley was able to tell him the information from the computer. As he stammered a little for when t came to his wording. Normally he doesn't curse, but when he does. It's big time, and this is one of those times._

 _No doubt his wife Captain Kate Beckett is going to be completely surprised. Of all people having to be involved and having his hands caught inside of the cookie jar none the less._

 _They will need to be extremely careful now with having to deal with Mark Robertson. They would of never expected to see his name come up as the top dog or at lease for now he seems to be, until otherwise they are able to prove it outright._

 _Richard Castle needed to bring this information to the 12th precinct, along with Hayley to abreast Kate Beckett. And no doubt she's going to be going off the wall, once she is spoken to in regard to his dealings with the Cocaine and of the weapons out on the streets for the taking._

 _Castle extricated himself from his chair in order to reach for his black leather jacket having been left inside of the small closet. He tells Hayley the following._

 _"Lets go Hayley. Your coming with me in order to explain to Kate about the files and the information you were able to find." As he pouted waiting for her response on whether she's able to understand his orders._

 _"I hear you, Castle. Just let me gather up my belongings, and than we are out of here." She says with some what of a sarcasm response before moving._

 _"I just hope to god Castle. Kate Beckett isn't going to be some what disappointed for when it comes to the news. I would hate to be the one to break her bubble at this point." She inquired for the most part for when it comes to Beckett and running the 12th precinct._

 _"I hope not!" Castle replied while checking for his car keys from inside of his black leather jacket._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Top Man on the totem pole_

 _For when it came to Captain Kate Beckett. She was inside of the break-room after having a briefing with some of her officers. There just wasn't enough of men to be working all of the case-load with-in the normal eight hour period._

 _Especially for when it comes to this time of the year with the winter season. And having come back with speaking, she was able to at least relax finally with drinking of her apple-cider from inside of the frig._

 _And for when she was able to catch sight of her husband and Haley coming off the elevator. Instinctly she knew something was differently up for when it comes to those two. Along with the fact they were heading her way and seeing certain files in Hayley's and Castle's hands to give her a clue._

 _She was able to take a gulp of her drink before getting herself settled for the brief moment. One thing for sure, the both of them were persistent for when it comes to digging up certain information on the Internet._

 _It was if they were in some sort of a competition between the both of them. But never the less, she will be able to listen and than judge just what type of information was found on there account._

 _Castle and Hayley walks inside the break-room in order to hand her the files. Other wise she was able to asked out-right on what was found, even though she didn't take a look at the files._

 _"We were able to find out the one big key figure in all this, and including for when it comes to the two dead bodies recently found."_

 _"And who is that Hayley?" As she tries to immediately stay some-what calm for when it comes to the person's name._

 _"Mark Robertson for the office of Controller for the Mayor." She says with some what of a growl trying not to act embarrassed, for when it comes to the Mayor's office._

 _Beckett started to shake her head in disbelief for the most part. For when it comes to him having to be involved fully with the tie-ins to the murders._

 _Just prior to her answering with the information in front of her. she would be lingering in and around the break-room in order to gather up her thoughts. "My god!: We need to be sure about all this before we head for the Mayor's office to arrest Robertson with the evidence. And before we do, I need to inform or rather in closed doors with the mayor about this man having tainted his office once more."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author notes: This is the final chapter for this series. It's going to be continued with " Going to extreme measures." Thanks for reading._

 _Chapter 6th Top Man at the totem pole_

 _And when she did speak with the mayor from inside of his office. An hour later after calling from the precinct. He wasn't all too please for when she was able to prove the evidence._

 _While Richard Castle was sitting next to him for emotional comfort. He knew that the mayor was extremely pissed off for when it comes to his employees having been chosen._

 _But to have the public die all for the sake of greed, only made him further upset with the two recent deaths with Anders and Benson._

 _"Where will this all end?" He says out of sheer frustration to the both of them from inside of his office._

 _Beckett tried to help a little with a quick response. "I don't know sir. But we need to have that man arrested before there are more deaths on the street."_

 _Castle was able to place a gentle hand onto his friend's shoulder for the moment. Before deciding to get up and wait on his wife's next move. "But for now sir, I understand Mark Robertson currently at a conference, and my officers will be making the arrest."_

 _Just as soon as the conference was over. Mark Robertson having to walked out. Only to face several police officers including Sergeant Javi Esposito and Kevin Ryan._

 _It was at this time._

 _He'd no where to go for the moment. Knowing full well he was caught. And since the press was around at the time, they would be having a field day. In order to find out why this man was arrested in the first place. Including facing two murder wraps with the deaths of Frankie Anders and Johanna Benson._

 _And for what ever it was worth, the both of them died in vein._

 _Sergeant Javier Esposito had asked Robertson on why did it in the first place. Taking him outside to be placed inside of his unmarked police vehicle._

 _His answer with a cocky smirk on his face would be. "I was of course having to be in it for the money, and nothing else mattered."_

 _And with this answer. Esposito shook his head out of pure disgust for when it came to his answer. While placing the arrest man into the back of the vehicle. While taken into questioning inside of the 12th precinct bull-Pen_

 _Now the one key factor in this arrest. Will this stop anyone from taking over the Tri-State region for when it comes to the drugs and weapons?" In order to find out the truth. Everyone having to be involved with the investigation will just have to wait it out, until something gives._

 _As for the Controller Mark Robertson, his lawyer was able to work out a deal with the police for where his client was able to spill the beans. Meaning turning in everyone having to been working with him in the past for a lighter sentence._

 _Whether or not he's able to live that sentence. Will be up to the prison he's sent to. Once his court-case will be able to come onto the doctrine in the coming weeks or months depending on the case load._

 _But for everyone working on the case. They were some what happy having to found the top man in the operation. Then why did Castle, Hayley and even Captain Kate Beckett felt as if something else needed to be done to keep it from happening again._

 _That's another story__


End file.
